Suppose the area of a circle is ${16\pi}$. What is its radius?
Solution: ${K = 16\pi}$ ${r = 4}$ We know $K = \pi r^2$, so $r = \sqrt{K / \pi} = \sqrt{{16\pi} / \pi} = {4}$.